


Avengers Age-Play One-Shots

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Cuddles, Diapers, F/M, Hugs, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot Collection, Wetting, bottles, messijg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: I’m open to requests!





	1. Baby Tony - Flu

Tony Stark woke up first, early in the morning, the orange sunrise peaking through the closed curtains. He rolled over with a whimper, his limbs were heavy, his stomach was churning, his head was pounding and he was freezing. 

Steve was next to him, lying on his stomach, his mouth open, he was drooling onto the pillow. 

Tony whimpered once more and buried his face in his daddy's side. Daddy fixed everything, surely he could make him feel better. 

Steve huffed in his sleep and stirred but didn't wake. 

Tony head butted his Daddy gently, opening his mouth, hoping to stem the bile rising in his throat. He took long, deep breaths and buried his head in Daddy's chest. 

Steve yawned and rolled over and wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling his baby closer, he began to rub his back pressing a gentle kiss to Tony's temple. 

"What's the problem bug?" Steve cooed, his voice heavy with sleep. Tony squirmed in his hold as his stomach churned. He whined. 

"Let's get you changed hmm?" Steve questioned as he stood and took Tony into his arms. 

The movement jostled Tony's stomach and he began to cry, silent tears slid down his face as he buried his face in the crook of Daddy's neck. 

"Oh honey," Steve shushed him gently. "It's okay baby. Daddy's here, daddy's got you," He promised, as he gently lay Tony on the bed and swiftly changed his wet diaper. 

Tony cried and reached for Steve, opening and closing his small fists weakly. Steve finished quickly and lifted his baby into his arms, beginning to rub his back once more. 

"Think you're going to be sick love?" Steve questioned, worry evident in his voice. Tony howled as he nodded, already feeling the bile rising in his throat. Steve hurried to the bathroom and situated Tony in front of the toilet, sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around him. 

Tony heaved and vomited a great spout of brown, vile smelling liquid. Tears streamed down Tony's face as he heaved once more and abandoned his dinner to the toilet. 

"I've got you baby," Steve promised, kissing Tony's cheek and whispering praise in his ear. 

Eventually the spell came to an end, leaving Tony exhausted. He collapsed against Steve's chest with a sob. 

"Shhhh," Steve held Tony close. "It's okay,"  Tony shook his head with a sob, collapsing against Steve's chest, too tired to hold himself up. Steve held him firmly. 

*****

It was a long while before Steve was able to get Tony downstairs but even then the poor thing refused to let Steve go. Tony was tired from crying but he couldn't stop, no sound came out but silent tears poured down his face as he clung to Steve. Thor was in the common room and stood up quickly when the elevator door opened and Steve stepped out cradling a sobbing Tony. 

"Goodness little one," Thor took a step forward. 

"He's sick," Steve patiently explained as he began to gently stroke Tony's hair and sway slowly back and forth. Tony had his cheek resting on Steve's shoulder, his head curled against the blonde's neck as he sucked gently on a red pacifier. Tony's stomach churned and he struggled to curl closer to Steve with a whimper. 

"Is there anything I can do to ease his pain?" Thor asked, his face creased in worry. Steve sighed as he sadly shook his head. 

"He's had his medicine and now unfortunately there's nothing we can do but wait for it to take its course," He placed a caring kiss on the side of Tony's head, continuing his soothing swaying motion. Steve turned his head to better see his little in his arms. 

"Did you want to lay on the couch while I go make you something nice and warm to drink?" Steve asked gently, beginning to rub Tony's back. Stark nodded with a whimper and allowed himself to be placed carefully on the couch next to Thor. "I'll be right back baby," Steve promised, placing a kiss on Tony's cheek. 

Tony began to shiver, he was cold without Daddy's warm body heat. He whined and crawled close to Thor, burying his face in the God's side. Thor smiled and wrapped his arm around Tony, pulling the smaller man closer. 

Tony yawned and his pacifier fell out of his mouth. He didn't pick it up. Tony curled his legs up and yawned once more.

Thor's cape was draped behind them and Tony lifted it, draping it over himself like a blanket. Thor chuckled and kissed Tony's cheek before lifting a book and beginning to read, hoping Tony would drift into sleep. Tony lifted a fistful of Thor's cape and began to chew on it softly, looking across the room and listening to Daddy bustle around in the kitchen. 

"Thor," Tony said quietly to himself, as if assuring himself that he was still on the couch next to him. Thor smiled and pulled Tony closer. 

"I am right here little one," Thor promised, turning a page of his book. 

Steve returned a few moments later and smiled at the sight. 

"Getting some cuddles hmmm?" He cooed softly. He knelt in front of Tony and offered him the drink in his hand. 

"I made you some warm tea baby. It's mint, hopefully it'll settle your poor tummy," Steve kissed Tony's nose. Tony shied away from the bottle and buried his face in Thor's leg. 

"Don't be like that baby. Just try it okay? Just a little bit. Can you do that for me?" Steve tried, rubbing Tony's back. 

Tony rolled over with a whimper and looked up at Daddy who was giving him puppy eyes. Tony nodded and took the drink, suckling hesitantly. Deciding it tasted good, he rolled back over and curled closer to the God of Thunder with a yawn, suckling on his bottle slowly. 

"Thank you baby," Steve said, ruffling Tony's hair and sitting on the other end of the couch. 

Tony lifted his head and looked at Steve with wide eyes. 

"Dolfwin?" Tony slurred around the bottle in his mouth. Steve smiled and nodded, standing and heading upstairs. He returned a few moments later holding Tony's stuffed dolphin Flipper. Tony took it happily and curled it under his arm. 

"Try to go to sleep little one." Thor said softly. "I promise we will both be here when you wake," 

Tony yawned, sleep sounded like an amazing idea.


	2. Toddler Clint - Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil = Dada  
> Clint = 3-4 Years Old

Clint was curled at Phil's side drinking from a sippy cup filled with orange juice and watching the television while his Daddy worked on paperwork for S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Clint yawned and curled closer to Phil, and Phil wrapped his arm around his little boy with a smile. 

Clint whines in frustration when he realizes his cup is all out of his juice. Phil chuckles under his breath. Clint sighs and begins to suck his thumb, his eyes fixed on the television;  a movie he's already seen a thousand times but never ceases to entertain him.

"Dada bored?" Clint asked looking over at the paperwork, he knew that if he were in dada's place he would be bored. 

Phil laughed and kissed Clint on the top of his head.

"Yeah bud, this is a little boring to me" he admitted, "But I love you cuddling with me" 

Clint beamed and squirmed to get closer to Dada. Clint suddenly sat up straight when he got an amazing idea. 

"Play!" He said happily. "Dada play with me!" 

Phil chuckled. "Just for a bit Okay?" 

Clint cheered and jumped off the couch, running over to his toy box. He soon cane running back to Phil holding a bag of blocks and his container of toy airplanes. Phil sat down in front of the couch and smiled as Clint sat across from him. 

"You make a base otay?" Clint squirmed in excitement. "I'm 'onna make a hangar for the S.H.I.E.L.D airplanes!" He said with a smile. Phil ruffled Clint's hair and began to build with the foam blocks. 

"Clint honey, do you need to go potty?" Phil asked, noticing his boy's squirming. Clint shook his head with a defiant 'no!' 

"Okay, but you'll tell me if you have to right?" He says. Clint nods. 

The two continue to play for a long while, Clint and Phil's makeshift S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters faced several attacks from the menacing plush dragon from the east and even more from the army of dinosaurs to the north. In the end S.H.I.E.L.D was victorious. 

"I think Dada should make some dinner huh?" Phil said with a smile when he looked up at the clock and saw that it was near 5:30. Clint nodded with a smile. 

"Hungry!" He said excitedly. Phil chuckled and stood to make his way into the kitchen. 

Clint remained in the living room surrounded by his toys. His bladder was throbbing but he was so busy playing! He could wait until after dinner. Clint squirmed as he tried to find a position that didn't put pressure on his abdomen and continued his game, beginning to suck on his thumb slowly.

Nearly 30 minutes had passed when Phil called his baby boy to the table. Clint cheered happily and ran into the dining room, smiling when he saw homemade Mac and cheese sitting on the table. 

"What's the first thing we do before we eat big guy?" Phil said with a smile. 

"Wash hands!" Clint said, going into the kitchen to wash up. He returned a minute later and sat down in his chair squirming as he waited for Phil to serve him some. 

Clint took a warm bite of the Mac and cheese and hummed happily to himself, swinging his legs under the table. Phil ruffled his hair as he passed. 

"Is it good?" Phil cooed. 

Clint nodded. "Extra, super, amazingly good!" 

Phil laughed and took a bite himself, watching his little boy eat happily. 

After dinner, Clint helped clean up by putting his plate in the dishwasher and washing his hands. 

"You're such a good helper little bird," Phil said with a loving smile. Clint beamed and hugged him tightly. Phil pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Clint's head before sending him off to play. 

Clint ran into the living room, lying on his stomach on the floor and continuing his game where he left off. Phil came in a few minutes later and continued his paper work on the couch. 

A few more minutes passed before Phil looked up when Clint jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, only for Phil to hear him crying in the next room. He jumped off and ran over to his baby. 

Clint was standing in front of the bathroom door, a wet stain slowly spreading across the front of his pants, he was sobbing, his face in his hands. 

"Hey, Hey now" Phil cooed softly, pulling Clint into a tight hug. "It's okay love. It was an accident. It's okay baby" Phil promised. 

"I'm sorry!" Clint howled, burying his face in Phil's shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for little hawk" Phil said, rubbing Clint's back and holding him tightly. "What do you say we get you cleaned up and in some nice warm pajamas Okay?" Phil said. Clint nodded slowly with a small sniffle. 

Phil led him into the bathroom and began to run a bath before grabbing Clint some new pajamas; clad in bows and arrows of course. 

Phil helped his little boy get undressed and into the warm bath, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

"Toys?" Clint asked sweetly, Phil smiled. 

"Of course bud," He revealed a large bucket of bath toys from the bottom drawer and let Clint take his pick. 

Phil helped Clint wash up while Clint played happily. His naval fleet was under attack by the mutant rubber duck, and he, as commander must do everything in his power to stop the fowl beast.

Clint whined and squirmed when Phil went to wash his hair. 

Dada's hand over his eyes blocked his view of his toys! 

"I know little bird, but Dada's almost done okay?" Phil cooed as he rinsed the shampoo from his boy's hair. 

Phil let Clint play for a little while longer before lifting him out of the tub and wrapping him in a towel, until only his face peered out at Phil. Phil chuckled and booped Clint's nose playfully. 

"You're my little burrito," Phil cooed as he dried Clint. Clint squirmed with a smile and an adorable giggle. 

All clean and clad in a nighttime pull-up, Clint was carried into his bedroom and laid gently on the bed. 

"You want your pacifier love?" Phil asked, stroking Clint's hair gently. Clint yawned but shook his head. 

"'M not a baby," Clint protested, but Phil could see that he was eyeing the purple pacifier in Phil's hand with desire. 

"I know your not honey. But your tired. It's okay to use one ever once in a while right?" Phil asked with a smile. Clint seemed to debate it for a little while before finally nodding slowly and allowing Phil to skip the pacifier into his mouth. Clint began to suck slowly and rhythmically. 

"Goodnight my little bird," Phil said, pressing a gentle kiss on Clint's forehead before heading to the door and turning out the lights. 

"Night-night" Clint muttered behind his pacifier before curling under the covers and closing his eyes with a contented sigh.


	3. Baby Bruce - Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony = Daddy  
> Steve & Clint = Uncles  
> Bruce = 2

The rain pounded at the windows, the wind howled outside. Bruce was lying on the floor playing with his cars quietly, sucking contently on his pacifier. Clint was cleaning up from the remnants of dinner; Tacos. Steve was curled on the couch reading a book and keeping an eye on Bruce. Tony was in the shower, singing to himself as he washed his hair. 

Steve yawned and stretched, listening to the storm howling outside, a part of him was surprised the power hadn't gone out. Steve lifts his head and smiles when he hears Bruce making quiet little engine noises to go with his game. 

Clint appears in the doorway and grins at his nephew. Bruce rolls over onto his back and raises his cars above his head, continuing the race. 

"Who's winning bud?" Clint questions, gesturing to Bruce's race. Bruce's face lights up.

"Blue is winning!" He lisps around his pacifier. "But Yellow's behind him!" He yells, squirming in excitement. Clint chuckles and nods. He sits beside Steve and yawns, leaning his head back against the couch. 

Suddenly thunder booms right over head, so loud it almost shakes the tower. 

Bruce howls in fear and jumps to his feet, dropping his cars and sprinting over to the couch, throwing himself into Clint's lap. 

"Hey, woah big guy. It's okay" Clint says, Bruce buries his face in Clint's chest and begins to tremble in fear, holding a fistful of his shirt in his hand.

"Shhhh," Clint holds Bruce tightly and rubs his back. Steve is sitting up looking at them with sorry, unsure of how to react. 

There's another loud crack and Bruce howls, his bladder suddenly released, filling his diaper with an audible hiss. 

"Oh honey. You're really scared huh?" Clint coos, he kisses Bruce's cheek and begins to sway back and forth gently. 

"Papa," Bruce says in a desperate whimper. Clint's heart breaks. 

"Papa will be out in a little bit baby," Clint promises, cupping Bruce's head and gently massaging the back of his scalp.

"Papa!" Bruce cries, clinging so tightly to Clint his knuckles are white, he's trembling violently. 

"Shhhh. It's okay baby," Clint promised, placing a kiss to the side of Bruce's head and holding him tightly. 

Bruce's bladder finally finishes emptying and he collapses against Clint, a sobbing mess. He goes limp in the archer's arms trembling, tears streaming down his face. 

Clint gestures with his head to the blanket folded at the end of the couch, Steve nods and drapes it over the two of them. Clint fixes the blanket to better fold around him and Bruce and just holds the scared boy close. 

Bruce lifts his legs and wraps them around Clint's waist, clinging desperately to his shirt. 

Steve and Clint both look up when they hear the bathroom door open. Tony walks out, drying his hair with a towel and tossing his dirty clothes into his bedroom. His eyes widen when he sees Bruce and he rushes to Clint's side, beginning to rub his baby boy's back. 

Bruce turns his head at the hand on his back and he sniffles. 

"Papa?" He asks, his voice breaking. 

Tony nods. "Yes baby. Papas right here. Come on love," He opens his arms and lifts Bruce out of Clint's. Bruce folds into Tony's hold instantly, flinching when the thunder cracks once more, this time farther away. Bruce yawns, seeming to calm slightly now that the thunder was rolling away and he was now safe in Papa's arms. 

"You're okay honey" Tony promises, hugging him tightly. Bruce nods and seems to deflate, going limp in Tony's arms. 

"You need a change huh love," Tony coos softly. Bruce whines making Tony chuckle. 

"It won't take long baby, I promise. Do you need to go before I change you?" He asks. Bruce blushes as he nods, and releases his bowels into his diaper as Tony stands. 

"Can I do it in here baby?" Tony questions rubbing Bruce's stomach. Bruce nods, his uncles have changed his diaper so many times it doesn't matter, and he's too tired to care at this point anyway. Tony grabs and changing mat and lays Bruce on top of it. 

"Well I guess you really had to go huh?" Tony coos making Bruce blush and squirm. Tony kisses his belly and changes his diaper swiftly, lifting his clean baby into his arms and holding him close. 

"I love you little man," Tony promises. Bruce smiles and squirms to get closer to Tony. 

"Love you more Papa," he says, humming happily when Tony slips a pacifier into his mouth.


	4. Baby Bucky - Coping

Request for Ice-Ninja ! 

Bucky = 2  
Steve = Daddy

 

HYDRA had taken everything from Bucky and left him with nightmares and fear. They took his name, and his memories, and his arm. They took his smile and his heart and his bravery. They stole everything and left him with nothing. 

But not even HYDRA could take this. This was special in its own way, special because it let Bucky cope and drive out hat terrifying adult world outside and unique because it was something he shared only with Steve. Because Steve was his best friend and he knew he would receive no judgement. 

And he didn't. No judgement was passed. No mean words and no criticism. Instead, Bucky received cuddles and laughter and love. Everything he missed. 

No, not even HYDRA could take this from him. Of that they were certain.

*****  
The day always started the same. But that was okay. 

Bucky woke first. He almost always did. Steve was snoring softly beside him. Bucky headbutted Steve gently with the side of his head releasing a small whine. 

Steve rolled over with a big yawn. "Hey baby boy," He cooed. 

Bucky whined and headbutted Steve gently again. He needed to be changed and he was hungry. 

Steve chuckled. "Okay Okay Buck, I'm up, Daddy's up," He smiled

Bucky rolled over onto his back while Steve stood to change him. Bucky was a squirmer, he hated being changed. He whined and tried to squirm away from Steve's cold hands. 

"I know baby boy, I'm sorry," Steve cooed softly as he tried to keep Bucky still. He sighed. "Come on Buck, if you sit still I'll let you have a little bit of candy with your breakfast," 

This seemed to perk Bucky's interest and he calmed. He still whined to show Steve his discomfort but didn't try to squirm away anymore. 

As soon as Steve taped up the new diaper Bucky visibly relaxed and sighed quietly as he released his bladder. 

Steve shook his head in amusement. "Really Buck? I just changed you silly baby," He said playfully. He waited for Bucky to finish before he began to change him again. 

Bucky whined and squirmed again. Steve blew a raspberry on Bucky's belly and Bucky suddenly squealed with laughter. Steve smiled and quickly finished, he lifted Bucky into his arms. 

"Can we keep this one clean for at least a little bit bud?" Steve cooed playfully. 

Bucky just grunted and curled closer to Steve, his head resting on Steve's shoulder with a contented sigh. Bucky was a very quiet baby, of course, this wasn't to different from Big Bucky. 

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked, rubbing Bucky's belly gently. 

Bucky nodded slowly and nuzzled the top of his head against Steve's neck. 

Steve chuckled and kissed the top of Bucky's head. "I love you baby boy," He cooed. 

Bucky sighed happy. "Love Daddy," He said quietly. Steve smiled and began to rock him gently. 

"Come on BuckyBear, lets get you something to eat," Steve smiled and carried Bucky downstairs. "What does my baby want?" 

"Bottle," Bucky said quietly, still curled in Steve's arms. 

"A bottle?" Steve smiled. "I think I can manage that," 

Bucky smiled and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. He was cooing softly to himself as he looked around the room. 

Steve smiled, his baby boy was so cute and he didn't want to disturb him so he stayed quiet as he prepared a bottle. 

Little Bucky wasn't much of a talker and normally only did when Steve asked him a direct question, but that wasn't much different from Big Bucky. But now Bucky was in his own little world, his head on Steve's shoulder, he was cooing softly, making cute little noises to himself. 

Steve smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head as he waited for Bucky's bottle in the microwave. 

Once it was finished Steve carried Bucky into the living room, settling down into the arm chair facing the television and positioned Bucky so he was laying across Steve's lap. Bucky leaned his head on Steve's chest, his hand reaching for a fistful of Steve's shirt. 

Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead and he gently slid the bottle into Bucky's mouth. He felt Bucky latch on and felt him relax a little more as he began to drink. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's long brown hair and cooed softly to him.

Several gentle minutes passed before Steve chuckled when he saw Bucky's eyes drooping. "Don't fall asleep on me baby, you just woke up," He smiled and kissed Bucky's forehead. 

Bucky grunted a little and opened his eyes to curl closer to Steve. He put both his hands on the bottle and cooed around the nipple as he drank. 

"Do you want to watch some tv baby? Have some morning cuddles?" Steve cooed, running his fingers through Bucky's hair. 

Bucky nodded and his eyes turned to the tv as he leaned his head on Steve's chest. He grunted a little and reached for the blanket draped over the back of the chair. 

Steve chuckled and shook his head with amusement. He wrapped it around them. "You're too cute Buck," He rubbed Bucky's shoulder and turned on the tv. 

Bucky finished the bottle, he held it up for Steve to take care of. Steve chuckled again and took the bottle, setting it aside and relaxing into the chair win his baby. 

Bucky curled his legs up until he was completely on Steve's lap and watched the tv. It was a cartoon, one of his favorites and an episode he'd seen many times. He smiled, his little mind enthralled by the bright colorful and silly characters. 

Steve was watching Bucky with complete love and adoration in his eyes. He loved the warm weight of his baby on his lap. He rubbed Bucky's back and wrapped his other arm around him. 

Bucky giggles when one of the characters slipped on a banana peel.

Steve smiled at his baby and kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “I love you little man,” He cooed happily. 

“Love Daddy more,” Bucky said and kissed Steve’s nose


	5. Baby Bucky x Female Reader - Cookies

It was Steve's birthday in a week, and Bucky had his little mind set on making Captain America the best cookies he would ever see. Of course you couldn't say no to his adorable face. And when he deployed the puppy eyes.....it was all over. So here you were, right now the counter was clean and so was your little boy. You knew that would change drastically by the end but you didn't care. 

"Whats first little man?" You kiss the side of Bucky's Head. He's sitting on your lap and looking over all the ingredients laid out in front of him. Normally you did all of the measuring ahead of time and let Bucky do the honors of pouring them in, but Bucky was in such a hurry this time you didn't really have a chance. 

"Flour!" He cheered around his pacifier and slammed the palms of his hands down on the table. You smile and bounce him gently. Bucky didn't get excited much, even when he was really deep in his headspace he had a hard time expressing and understanding emotions. But when he did get excited.....well, it was basically the cutest thing ever. 

"Good job my smart little man!" You smile and ruffle his hair as you pour the flour into a measuring cup and pass it to him. He dumps it into the bowl but some of it landed on the counter. You chuckled, yep, your little boy would definitely need a bath after this. 

"Chocate!" He squealed with a smile. You laughed and kissed the side of his head again. 

"Not quite Buck Bear. Those come last." You smile and grab the next ingredient and let Bucky put it in. He's leaning against you, squirming with excitement.

"Sugar!" He smiled as he poured the brown sugar in. You smile and help him pour in the rest of the ingredients. Once it's all mixed you let him have a piece of the dough. 

He cooed softly and leaned against you as he chewed. 

"Is it good little one?" You asked with a gentle smile and kiss the side of his head. He nodded with a smile. 

"It very good. Super duper extra good," You couldn't hold back a small chuckle, your baby boy was just so cute!

You handed him a spoon and he helped you put all of the cookies onto the tray. There was a tiny bit of dough left in the bowl and Bucky turned to you with the biggest puppy dog eyes you'd ever seen. Of course you didn't want him getting a bellyache but then he gave you those eyes.....

"Okay, Okay. 1 more piece Okay?" You said. Bucky nodded and ate it happily. You ruffled his hair and stood up, holding him on your hip as you placed the cookies in the oven. 

As you closed the door Bucky waved to the oven. You chuckle. "They're not going anywhere Buck. They'll be out in a bit Okay?" 

"Mommy?" He looked at you. 

"Yes Buck Bear?" You kissed his nose and he giggled. 

"Do te Cookies Get Lonely in te oven all by temselfs?" He asked, leaning against you, his words hard to understand around the pacifier. 

You chuckle and stroke his hair gently. "No bug. I don't think they do. They're nice and warm in there and they have each other Don't they? But you can watch them cook if you'd like," You smile and turn the oven light on. "Just don't open it Okay?" 

"Why not?" He asked, his blue pacifier bobbing in his mouth. 

"Because if you do, then you'll let all the magic out," You kiss his nose again. 

He gasped. "Magic?!" 

"Uh huh. That's what helps the cookies cook," You bounce him a little. "But if the oven gets opened to early than all of the magic disappears and they won't be as good. You want them to be perfect for Uncle Steve huh?" 

He nodded. "No oven opening from Bucky," He said cutely. You smile and kiss the top of his head. 

"And you know what I was thinking? After the cookies are done we can play your favorite game. How's that sound?" You smiled at him. He hugged you tightly. 

"Mommy's te best Mommy in te whole wide world!"


	6. Baby Loki - Comfort

Loki = 1

It wasn't meant to be sexual, they were brothers after all. Adoptive brothers, but brothers all the same. It was meant to be a way of coping, a way of shutting out the scary outside adult world of Asgard. Loki needed this. He would never admit that to anyone but his loving older brother of course, but Loki needed this the way a dog needs a bone. 

It happened in private, always in the safety of the grand Asgardian castle. In Thor's room, it was quiet, safe, and warm; everything Loki needed. 

In the beginning of their weekends Loki never talked much, he preferred to be quiet and still. Thor never questioned this, never pushed his brother, and never asked him to do things he didn't want to do. These weekends were about Loki, Loki always came first. Perhaps this was what Loki cherished about these moments with his brother, he got all of the attention he never received as a child. Thor seemed to recognize this and began to spoil his younger brother more and more each time. 

"Here is your soother Brother" Thor said, gently sliding the green pacifier into Loki's mouth. The Asgardian latched onto it and began to suck rhythmically, reaching his hands up to his older brother, opening and closing his fists. 

Thor chuckled and lifted his brother into his arms. Loki released a happy little hum and rested his head on Thor's shoulder. Thor began to sway back and forth, patting Loki's back gently and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Loki seemed to purr, curling closer to Thor with a small little yawn. 

At the beginning of the weekends, Loki seemed an infant. He depended on his diapers, he never said a word, didn't move unless necessary, preferred to express his emotions through tears rather than noises. It wasn't until the end of the weekends that he would branch out and seem to age up, beginning to play with more toys, eat solid foods, speak more, and rely less and less on his diapers. That was how it always was, and Thor wouldn't change it for the world. 

"Did you want your dinner little one?" Thor asked with a smile. Loki nodded slowly, as Thor moved to the kitchen to heat up Loki's bottle. 

Feeding time was Loki's favorite time of these times with Thor. Loki would never admit it, but nothing made him feel safer than being wrapped in his brothers strong arms, his belly full with warm milk, his rump padded with a soft diaper, his eyes growing heavy as Thor told him a story. Loki squirmed in Thor's arms with a happily little whine. 

"I know you are excited young one, but you must wait," Thor smiled as he repositioned Loki in his arms. The 30 seconds it took for the bottle to heat up felt an hour to the hungry boy in Thor's arm. Once finished, he brought his younger brother over to the couch and positioned him in his arms. 

Loki squirmed in anticipation, kicking his legs happily, opening his mouth. Thor chuckled and gently eased the nipple of the bottle into Loki's mouth. Loki released a contented hum and began to suckle, leaning his head on Thor's chest, listening to his brother's strong heartbeat. Thor rubbed his brother's back. 

By the time Loki had finished the bottle his eyes were growing heavy. Thor set the empty bottle on the side table and pressed a gentle kiss to Loki's temple, rubbing his belly. Loki smiled up at Thor, yawning and leaning his head against Thor's broad chest. 

"Try and sleep little one" Thor said. Loki whined. If he fell asleep that would ruin this moment! But sleep did sound pretty good right now. He yawned again and curled his legs up against Thor. He released his bladder with a relieved sigh, closing his eyes when he felt a wet warmth envelop his legs. A few moments later he was snoring softly, safe in his older brothers strong, caring arms.


	7. Baby Thor - Motion Sick

Thor = 2   
Tony = Papa  
Avengers = Uncles and Aunts 

Thor wasn't used to the helicarrier. He'd never been on one before and his stomach was making it very clear. He was able to fly with his hammer but that was different. Thor had only been on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier for an hour but he felt so bad that he had regressed younger than he had in a long while. He refused to leave Tony's side, the poor man couldn't even use the toilet. 

It was halfway through the second day onboard and Thor's stomach had yet to settle. He was lying on the couch, pale and shaking, a pacifier in his mouth, a bucket in front of him on the floor. His cheeks were streaked with tear tracks, his eyes were red. His head lay in Tony's lap, the younger man was playing with his long blonde hair gently. Thor whimpered and rolled over, burying his face in Stark's shirt. 

"I know big guy. I know" Tony said. He didn't know. He'd never been motion sick in his life and had no idea what his baby was going through and that killed him. Thor didn't regress very often and when he did it was never littler than 4 or 5. Seeing Thor so little and vulnerable broke Tony's heart. 

Thor's body jerked up as he gagged and heaved his stomach contents into the bucket in front of him. 

"Okay big guy, you're okay," Tony whispered sweet nothings in his baby's ear and rubbed his back and soothing little circles.

Thor was crying when he finished, collapsing against Tony in an exhausted bundle. Tony wrapped his arms around Thor and pulled his baby closer.

Thor was a sobbing, sniffling mess as he leaned his head on Tony's shoulder.

Steve walked into the room and knelt down in front of Thor. 

"Hey buddy," Steve rubbed the blonde's back gently. "I know you're not feeling very good but I want you to drink this Okay? Can you do that for me?" He held up a small plastic cup filled with liquid medicine. 

Thor made a face and shook his head before burying his face in Tony's shoulder. 

"Please Thor," Steve tried. "It'll make that icky feeling in your belly go away,"

Tony began to rub Thor's belly gently and he kissed the side of the God's head. 

Thor howled as he shook his head again.

"Okay big guy, just relax," Steve ran his fingers through Thor's long hair. 

"Do you want your pacifier?" Tony asked. Thor nodded as he rubbed his eyes and sniffles. Tony gently slipped it into Thor's mouth and the God immediately began to suckle. 

Steve left the room and came back a few minutes later with a bottle full of warm tea which he had mixed Thor's medicine into. 

"Here sweet pea, this tea will help your angry tummy," Steve cooed softly. 

Thor was half asleep on Tony's shoulder, suckling gently on his soother and holding a fistful of his Papa's shirt. He looked up at Steve before shaking his head and burying it in Tony's shoulder. 

"Come on buddy." Tony tried, rubbing his back. Thor shook his head with a little whine. Tony sighed. "Please Thor," 

"No!" Thor squirmed and clung to Tony. 

"He doesn't have to Tony, don't force him," Steve said, resting his hand on Thor's back. 

"Papa!" Thor began to cry. 

"Shhhhh, Papa's right here big guy," Tony pressed a kiss to the side of Thor's head. Thor spat his pacifier out and howled. Tony sighed and rubbed his back, shushing him gently. 

"Okay Thor," Tony re-situated him as his arm was falling asleep. "Just breathe buddy. Papa's right here, all this crying is going to make your belly hurt even worse," 

It took several long minutes but Thor eventually calmed and began to chew on the collar of Tony's shirt. The genius chuckled and kissed the side of Thor's head. 

"Yeah, you're gonna be okay big guy. Papa's got you, you're safe," Tony cooed softly.


	8. Baby Natasha - Baby Steps

Natasha = 1   
Team = Family

The mission had gone well; relatively speaking. The team had limped back to the jet where they could gather their intel and lick their wounds. 

Natasha had taken a bullet to the arm, her shoulder throbbing with pain. She hid it as well as she could though her SHIELD uniform was coated in blood. 

It was Agent Barton who approached her first, a first aid kit in hand. He knelt down in front of her and very gently worked her arm out of her sleeve. 

Natasha had began to cry, something Agent Romanoff never, ever did. This of course surprised Clint and he immediately tried to comfort her. 

"Stings," She had said quietly. 

"I know, let me put this on," Clint had said, coming at her with gauze and medical tape. She had nodded quickly, biting her lip and flinching when it came in contact with her skin. It hurt! 

Once that was done, Clint had retreated to help Tony. Natasha, finally alone had escaped to the bathroom. Inside she had closed the door and begun to sob. She had never fallen into her little space in front of the team but she could feel herself falling hard. 

Her tears wouldn't stop. They just kept coming and coming. She wanted her pacifier, she wanted her blanket and a diaper, but she couldn't have those things. A shield agent shouldn't have those things. But right then, she didn't want to be Agent Romanoff any more, she just wanted to be Natasha. 

It took a long while but she eventually composed herself and cleaned herself up as best she could before going outside and sitting down next to a snoring Bruce. Bruce always slept on the way home from missions, especially those involving a Code Green like this one. 

Natasha wiped her eyes and sat closer to Bruce than she normally would have, she wanted to just cuddle up to him and be safe but she couldn't. 

"How's your shoulder?" That was Steve, a concerned look on his face as he sat next to her. Natasha gave him a small shrug.

"All'ight," She said quietly, having to physically resist the urge to suck her thumb and lean against Steve. 

"Did Clint patch it up for you?" He asked, was it her or did his voice sound softer? She didn't care, she liked it. She nodded slowly. 

"Clint is nice," She said with a big smile. Steve gave her a little chuckle. 

"Yeah, He is huh? Did you have any other injuries?" Steve asked softly. 

Natasha shook her head slowly, leaning back against the couch and a little closer to Steve. 

Steve made a bold move, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. She tensed with a quiet whimper and Steve rubbed her shoulder gently. 

"It's okay," He said quietly. "I've got you, it's okay to feel little," 

"I Not," Natasha said quietly. "I Not little. I big," 

Steve chuckled quietly. "Okay, Okay, my mistake. But you know what?" He looked around as he talked, the rest of the team were occupied. Thor was changing, Clint had gone up to pilot the jet and Tony was working on a project in the back. 

"What?" She looked up at him. 

"It's okay if you are little you know why? Because we're going to protect you," Steve rubbed her shoulder gently. 

Natasha sniffled quietly, she could feel herself slipping deeper into her little space at those words. That wasn't a good thing. She couldn't sit next to Steve like this because then she would slip even further into her headspace. Not good. She struggled to sit up, almost shivering from the sudden lack of body heat. 

An hour passed. Steve had taken the hint and left her alone, but he kept a careful eye on her none the less. 

Thor was the second one to approach her. Steve watched the interaction from afar with a small smile. 

Thor sat next to her, on his lap was a backpack which he gently passed to Natasha. 

She took it and looked up at Thor with confusion before she opened it. 

It was full of toys. 

She immediately gave it back to him, practically shoving it into his arms, but her eyes were wet. 

"Do you see Mr. Rogers over there?" Thor pointed to Steve and Natasha nodded with a little sniffle. "Steven is my Papa," He said it quickly and he said it quietly, but Natasha heard it, she looked up at him. 

"Steve is Papa?" She asked and Thor nodded slowly. 

"It is quite alright to feel little." Thor passed her the bag again and Natasha took it slowly. She reached a shaky hand into the bag and pulled out a little car. Hesitantly she looked around, the only person looking at them was Steve. Natasha slowly began to roll the car down Thor's leg, smiling a little as she did. It felt good to acknowledge her little space, even if it was such a small part of it. She let a tiny giggle slip as she drove the car up and down the Gods leg. 

Thor cast a glance at Steve and smiled, wrapping a warm, strong arm around Natasha.

Thor smiled softly at Natasha who was now holding two cars, squirming a little bit next to Thor. She leaned against him but he could feel she was still very tense.  

Tony was the third one to take notice, and when he did he smiled. He walked over to the two of them and knelt in front of the couch with a smile. 

"Can I play with you Nat?" He asked sweetly. 

Natasha looked up at him, a blush was playing on her cheeks and her grip on the little car tightened. She made a quiet little noise in her throat that sounded like a whimper. 

Steve was watching the exchange, he wanted to step in but he resisted it, Natasha needed to see that she was safe. 

"It's okay Nat, I won't hurt you, but those cars look like a lot of fun," Tony smiled and rubbed her leg gently. 

Natasha whimpered quietly again and with a jerky, fast gesture she thrust one of her cars toward Tony, refusing to look at him. Tony took the car as gently as he possibly could. 

"You gave me the red one?" He smiled, the car was blue. "How thoughtful," 

Natasha let a quiet giggle slip. "That not red silly. It blue," 

"Oh, your right, that's my bad," Tony smiled, happy to have made her laugh. 

Natasha took the blue car out of his hand and put a red one in it instead. "Tony have red now," She was talking quietly, as if afraid Tony might actually hear her. 

"My, my," Tony said with a smile. "Aren't you sweet?"

Natasha smiled softly, squirming a little bit against Thor. 

The two began to play, Tony was getting far more into it than Natasha but that was only because he wanted to show her it was okay to have fun and play and feel little every once in a while. He kept making engine noises and making Natasha giggle, a noise that made both him and Thor smile every time they heard it. 

20 minutes passed before Natasha got too engulfed in her game. She'd needed the potty since the mission ended but she simply hadn't had a chance to use it. She was so excited about playing with Tony that her bladder was in the back of her mind, but it soon came flooding back when she felt something wet inbetween her legs. It spread down to her calves, to her feet, a warm wet heat. And she just kept going, she was mortified by this point but she couldn't stop, it was on the couch and making the seat of her pants wet and she was sure it was getting on Bruce. Poor sleepy Bruce. 

She looked at Tony, red faced and wide eyed, she was shaking. Luckily he and Thor caught on quickly and 

 

20 minutes of fun passed before Natasha yawned softly, nodding her head slowly to Tony's question if she was tired. 

"Go to sleep little one, we'll be back at the compound when you wake," Tony said softly and Natasha nodded, already half-asleep against Thor. 

Thor had silently pointed to her bag in the corner of the room and it was Barton who stood and brought it over. Moving as quietly as he possibly could he pulled a blanket out, smiling at the cute animals all over it. He draped it over her and gently slid a pacifier into her mouth. 

Already asleep, she pulled the blanket a little closer and sucked slowly on the pacifier, humming softly. 

Clint's heart swelled with a feeling he didn't recognize. She was adorable. He would admit it was an odd source, he never thought he'd see the badass Agent Romanoff curled up under a blanket with a pacifier but know that he was seeing it? Well, he found it adorable. 

As promised, Natasha stayed asleep until the Quin-Jet touched down on the helipad on the roof of the Avengers tower. It was dark out, near 2 in the morning, there was no Director Fury to greet them, it was too late for that. Though, Steve was silently thankful for that. Maybe he could get Natasha into bed without waking the poor thing. 

He crouched next to Thor and gently lifted Natasha into her arms, his heart swelled when she naturally curled into his hold, cooing softly around her pacifier. He loved Thor with all of his heart and Thor was his little baby. But maybe it would he nice for Thor to have a baby sister.


	9. Baby Clint - Real or Fake?

Clint was under Loki's mind-control. And Clint wasn't Loki's first. Loki had used his magic to take control of many people but Clint was the only one Loki treated like this. Loki has regressed Barton's mind back to that of an infant, and he learned to love every moment he spent with his boy. 

———

Clint was sleeping soundly, curled on the couch, his toy still clutched tightly in his hand. Loki chuckled at the sight and draped a blanket over his sleeping boy. 

Clint had mumbled a little and had begun to chew on the blanket. Loki had placed a gentle kiss on Clint's forehead before beginning to pick up the living room. 

———

Loki loved every precious second he spent with Barton. But part of it wasn't real. Because Loki knew that it would end. That Clint would escape his mind control and hate him. That he would soon meet his baby boy in combat, and that Barton would not coo and reach up for him. And that fact broke his cold heart. 

———

Clint had stirred a little and cooed quietly as he slipped into a deeper sleep. Loki had smiled and gently knelt in front of the couch, sliding a pacifier into Clint's mouth and running his fingers through Clint's hair. 

"I love you," Loki had whispered, kissing Clint's cheek and cooing softly to him. 

———

'I love you's' would turn into 'I hate you's'. Clint's coos to be picked up and cuddled would turn into angry accusations. Clint's playful wrestling with his Dada would turn into punches and kicks full of anger and hatred. Loki would lose his baby to the Avengers. And that killed him. And there was nothing he could do but enjoy the time he had. 

———

Clint was sitting on Loki's lap. His eyes focused on the tv. A pacifier bobbed quietly in his mouth. He squirmed a little bit closer to Loki with a soft coo. 

Loki had wrapped his arms around Clint and pulled him closer, draping the blanket over them and loving the warm, gentle weight of his baby on his lap. 

———

And his brother would laugh. Of course he would laugh. He would laugh when Loki looked on with hurt eyes as his baby boy attacked him and plotted ways to kill him. Loki would silently plead with Barton to remember all of the cuddles and wrestling sessions and playful tickles and yummy homemade breakfasts and Clint would sneer and call Loki a pervert and would laugh with Thor to his face. 

———

Loki had smiled to himself as he cooked pancakes and bacon for him and Clint. He had hummed quietly as he flipped the pancake. The two chocolate chip ones were for Clint. 

Clint had skidded around the corner and sprinted into the room. "Dada Dada!" He had squealed happily, and wrapped his arms around Loki tightly. "I love you!"

——— 

Loki loved him. A messed up, screwed up, confusing kind of Love. But it was still love. And he was going to lose that love. The love was going to be wrenched from his grasp and twisted and morphed into hatred. And Loki didn't know what to do to stop it. 

———

Loki had smiled and hugged Clint back tightly. "I love you to baby. Dada loves you so much. Forever okay?" 

Clint had looked up at him with big green eyes. "Forever," He had repeated happily. 

———

Loki closes his eyes. Clint perched over him and glaring, a knife held to his throat, ready to kill him. "Dada loves you so much," Loki mutters quietly, he didn't look at Clint's angry expression. He couldn't. "Forever Okay?" Loki was talking to himself. He swallowed when the knife was lowered. 

"Forever," Clint repeats quietly before getting up and walking away.


	10. Baby Loki - Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other requests are in the process of being written but I just have so many. If yours isn’t posted next just bare with me <3

Loki - 1-2  
Natasha - Mama

Loki was sitting on the window seat in Natasha's living room. A green pacifier bobbed softly in his mouth as he watched the rain rinse off the city of New York. He leaned back against his Mama Natasha with a soft coo. 

Loki had been playing with his toy dinosaurs but then he had noticed the rain. Loki had always loved the rain, he liked the way it smelled and the way it felt on his face. He was holding a triceratops tightly in his hand, sitting inbetween Natasha's legs and leaning back against her watching the raindrops on the window. 

He cooed again, his eyes drooping. Loki hadn't been little in almost 3 months because Natasha had been gone on a mission so Loki was feeling very very little. Of course Natasha didn't care, she secretly loved it when Loki acted this young because all he wanted was cuddles and Natasha absolutely loved her baby boys cuddles.

Then Loki tensed a little bit as he heard thunder rumbling in the distance. Loki wasn't a fan of thunder and little Loki hated it more than anything in the world. 

"Shhhh, it's okay little one. It's far away still," Of course Natasha caught on easily, that was her mommy sense. She gently kissed the side of her little ones head and pulled him closer. 

Loki nodded softly and put his head on her shoulder.  He hated thunder because it reminded him of his brother. His brother who was so mean to him as a child and the Thor who hated his little side so very very much. The thunder rumbled again, louder this time and Loki whimpered quietly. 

"Come here honey, it's okay," Natasha said, gently pulling him into her arms and beginning to rock him and rub his belly the way she knew he liked so much. She pressed a series of gentle kisses to the top of Loki's head. 

The thunder rumbled once more, closer once again, it was almost overhead. Loki was shaking softly, close to tears, he found his diaper wet and he wondered briefly when that had happened. 

"Mama," Loki said quietly, burying his face in Natasha's shoulder while Natasha began to gently pat his back. 

"You know what honey? That thunder won't hurt you. That's just your brother playing drums. He's up there with Uncle Tony and they're playing drums," Natasha said softly, continuing to rub his belly. Loki giggled softly and looked up at her. Natasha nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and Thor's doing a really silly dance and Uncle Tony is singing," 

"That's Silly," Loki giggles with a smile and Natasha grinned when she heard thunder again and saw Loki didn't tense. 

The thunder boomed very loudly overhead and Loki giggled. "Thor Silly!" He squealed and Natasha beamed, her baby was so very very cute and she loved him so much.


	11. Baby Read x Tony - Bath Time

You absolutely loved your bath-time with Tony for several reasons. One being, you loved all the awesome bath toys he had gotten you. You also knew that after bath came a before bed bottle, in bed cuddles with the electric blanket and a movie. And really, What could be better than that? You also loved your bath-time because Daddy got into your tubby time games just as much as you did. Both of you ended up soaked and laughing afterword. 

It was after dinner. (Daddy had made super special spaghetti which you had managed to get everywhere) and Tony was bringing you up to the bath. He sat you down on the closed toilet seat. 

“Arms up!” He sang with a smile. You did as you were told, throwing your arms up over your head and giggling when Tony blew a raspberry on your belly. Your daddy was so silly! 

Tony gently pulled your jeans down and chuckled when he saw a soaked diaper. “Someone must have had to go potty huh?” He cooed as he took it off. You squirmed a bit and nodded slowly, your thumb in your mouth as you looked at the bath water. It looked so warm and so bubbly and so fun! 

Once you were all undressed Tony gently lifted you into the bath. You squealed and splashed the water happily which made Tony chuckle. He pulled out a big box of bath toys from under the sink and let you take your pick. Last night it had been boats vs rubber ducky’s. Tonight it was rubber ducky’s vs the Avengers. You giggled as you passed Tony all of your avenger toys. 

Tony grinned and sat down beside the tub, he picked up the Captain America figure. “I’m Cap and I think we should talk nicely to the ducks,” 

“Well I’m Hulk and think that HULK SMASH!” He picked up the hulk toy and splashed the water which made you break into an adorable round of giggles. 

“Daddy Daddy!” You chirped. “Look! The evil ducky’s are coming! What’s Iron Man gonna do?” You grinned up at him. 

“The super handsome, super strong Iron Man is gonna come down from the sky and help his friends!” Tony grinned as he made engine noises and made the Iron Man toy “fly” 

You giggled and made one of your ducky’s attack Iron Man. 

“Oh no!” Tony yelled playfully. “Man down!” 

You were giggling so hard you could barely play. You’re Daddy was so silly! 

“Thor will rescue you!” Tony yelled and made Thor come in and play wrestle with your duck. Of course he let the Duck win. 

“Quack quack!” You yelled. “That means You Lose in Duck!” You announced proudly. 

“It does?!” Tony looked surprised but he smiled. “I’m glad my baby girl is so smart!” 

You giggle once again and hug Tony tightly. “Daddy’s smart to. I love you,”


	12. Baby Loki - Mama Knows Best

This wasn't sexual. Of course it wasn't. She was his mother after all. But Loki remembered nothing about his infantile years as a Frost Giant. Frigga thought of this simply as a way of giving back the part of his life that her son had missed out on. And she loved every precious moment of it, she relished in the warmth she felt and the love, albeit from an odd source. 

It was an evening and the Asgardian sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. It had been almost 3 weeks since Loki had visited her for some "Mama time" and now that the time had come again Loki had melted into his headspace. He had slipped lower than he normally did but of course Frigga was okay with that. 

The two of them were seated in the living room. A documentary was on the tv, the narrator speaking Asgardian, a beautiful and almost musical language do very different from English it sounded otherworldly. Which probably made sense if one thought about it. Frigga liked to have nature documentaries on, so her baby could see beautiful animals and rivers to look at if he got bored with his game. Frigga has never been a fan of mindless cartoons. 

"How's my Prince today?" She asked gently, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her baby's ear. Loki was sitting on the floor in between her legs, He was currently making the very hard decision over which toy to play with. Dinosaurs?

Blocks? 

Dolls? 

Loki finally decided on his coloring book. He was currently working on a picture of Thor, the drawing showed his brother standing in front of a crowd, holding his hammer up proudly and summoning lightening from the heavens. Loki climbed into Frigga's Lap with his coloring book and his crayons. He just hummed as a response to her question, his pacifier bobbing softly in his mouth. He grabbed a red crayon and began to color in Thor's cape. 

"Mama?" Loki asked quietly as he leaned closer, taking his pacifier out. He flipped through the book a couple times, revealing lots and lots of pictures of Thor, a couple of Odin, a few of Fenrir, even Sleipner was in the book. 

"Hmmm?" Frigga asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her baby's head. "What is it love?" 

"Why am I not in this book?" He asked, looking up at her with big beautiful eyes. 

Frigga sighed softly and pulled him closer. "Because....because it's considered rude to depict a picture of a God," 

"But T'or's a God," Loki said, wiping his eyes with a little sniffle as he flipped back to his current page, looking down at the drawing of his brother. 

"No, not really," She said softly. "Thor is a prince. His powers come from his father. But you...." She smiled and put a hand on Loki's chest, where his heart was. "You are a true god baby," 

Loki looked at her and put his hand over hers on his chest. Then he began to cry quietly. "Mama," He said. 

"Oh come here my love," Frigga said and pulled him close to her, rocking him gently and pressing kisses all over his head. "I love you. I love you so so much," 

"Promise?" Loki asked with a little sniffle, nuzzling his face into her neck. Even though his Mama was absolutely amazing, he'd had a hard childhood. 

Frigga nodded as she began to pat his back gently, in a rhythm she knew he liked. "I pinky promise," She said, she took her baby's hand gently and shook his pinky with hers. 

Loki let out a quiet giggle and smiled st her, showing his teeth. Frigga grinned and kissed his nose. "There's my pretty boy. Mama loves you so much, forever and ever," She said with a smile. She loved her little boy with all of her heart and then something, and nothing, not even death could keep her from that.


	13. Baby Tony - Phases

Tony = 1-2  
Steve = Daddy

 

For a month it was the "my phase" as Clint Barton called it. Everything Tony could get his hands on was  henceforth his, and no body else's. This was cute and endearing in the beginning but could quickly become an irritation. When, in the first week of July; the very beginning of this phase, Tony stole Clint's quiver during training Barton did not find it cute, or endearing. Tony had climbed onto Steve's lap holding the quiver tightly. 

"Where'd you find that baby?" Steve had asked sweetly, positioning Tony more comfortably on his lap. 

"Mine," Tony had announced, beginning to chew on the leather strap. Several minutes later a very annoyed, tired, and frustrated Clint had demanded that Tony return the quiver to him. 

"Mine!" Tony had cried, holding firmly to the quiver and curling into Steve's hold. Steve had tried to get the quiver back from Tony, but Stark had held tight refusing to give up his newfound possession. He had begun to cry, pulling on the quiver. 

"Mine!" He had sobbed. The battle had gone on for nearly 20 minutes before Steve was able to coax Tony into releasing the quiver with the promise of a candy bar. 

The month after it was the food phase. Well, calling it the 'food phase' isn't the best way to put it. Everything Tony could get his hands on went straight into his mouth, it didn't matter if it were a toy or a piece of paper. If it touched Tony's hand, it would go into his mouth. This phase led to many stomach aches and a very sick baby. For nearly a month Tony suffered from the sniffles, and every other kind of sickness alive. At least; that's what it felt like to Steve. 

Germs covered all of Tony's toys and most of everything else in the tower. No matter how much Steve disinfected - course, he couldn't do that too much either, it wasn't great for Tony to be ingesting disinfectant - they were everywhere. As much as Steve hated Tony being sick, he had to admit that he liked cuddly Tony. 

After the 'food phase' came the no phase. For a long while it seemed that the only word in Tony's vocabulary was no. Most of the time with a capital N. Wether it was about a nap or what he wanted for dinner the answer was always no. Of course, this wasn't all that different from Big Tony Stark. 

"No!" Tony had interjected when questioned about weather he wanted corn or peas with his Mac and cheese for dinner. 

"You need to have a vegetable baby," Steve had promised gently. 

"No!" Tony had cried, slamming his hands against the tray of his high-chair, kicking his legs in frustration. "No no no no!" When he needed to make it apparent that he really meant it he would use a chain of the word. 

"Daddy says yes," Steve had said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"No!" Tony screamed. 

Steve had seen tears coming then, he had sighed in defeat and given Tony a sliced apple, happy that the boy was eating at least something healthy with his Mac and cheese. 

Yes, for months Tony went through phases just like any growing child would. And yes, they were annoying and frustrating. But like any parent Steve would not change them for the world because Tony was his baby and he wouldn't change him for anything. Not even the annoying parts.


	14. Toddler Steve - Boo Boos

Steve = 4  
Bucky = Daddy  
Tony = Uncle

Steve was curled in Bucky's lap listening happily as Bucky read him a colorful story about dragons and knights. He pouted when it finished. He wanted it to go on forever! 

Steve squirmed in Daddy's arms. He had to go potty! He pouted. He didn't want to! 

"Does my little Stevie need potty?" Bucky cooed, kissing Steve's head. 

Steve looked up at him. Daddy could read his mind. Daddy's were just smart like that he supposed. He giggled. Daddies are good at everything. 

He nodded with a small pout, squirming in Bucky's arms once more to prove it.

Bucky chuckled but stood and carried his spoiled little boy into the bathroom. 

Once he had finished reliving himself and washing his hands, Bucky took Steve's hand and lead him into the living room to play. Bucky stopped in the doorway after looking in and began to try and lead Steve back to his bedroom but Steve refused with a whine. 

Tony was seated on the couch with Agent Coulson. Tony was sobbing. Tears streamed down his face, his head in his hand, the other clenched over his arc reactor he was gasping for breath his body heaving. Phil was rubbing his back and talking to him. Tony shook his head and sucked in a great, heaving lungful of air. 

"Daddy?" Steve asked quietly, hiding behind Bucky as much as he could. Bucky held him close, squeezing his hand tightly. Steve took a hesitant step foreward. "Unca' Tony?" He asked quietly. 

"Uncle Tony's Hurt Steve" Bucky said gently, unsure how to explain an anxiety attack to a 4 year old. 

Tony sobbed. He didn't seem to notice the two of them. "C-c-coulson! *gasp* G-get *gasp* B-Bruce! I C-c-can't *gasp* Breathe!" His face is red. He can't calm down, no matter how hard he tries. 

Steve begins to cry, burying his face in Daddy's side. Uncle Tony's dying! Why isn't Daddy doing anything!? A strong arm wraps around the boy and pulls him closer. 

Phil Coulson shushes the older man gently, rubbing his back and talking to him quietly. 

Steve steps forward, tears stream down his face. "Unca Tony hurt?" He asks quietly. 

Phil nods with a sad little smile. "Yes Stevie. His heart hurts," Steve nods and steps towards his uncle. Tony sniffles and looks down at the floor heaving, begging for his breath back. 

He jumps when strong arms wrap around him, hugging him with the gentleness of a child. Steve buried his face in Tony's shoulder. "Don't cry Uncle. Boos Boos don't last forever" Steve promises, hugging his best friend tightly. Tony cries harder at Steve's innocence, hugging him tighter. 

Steve bends and places a gentle kiss to Tony's arc reactor. "Kisses make everything better" Steve said. Tony lifted his head with a sniffle and wipes his eyes hugging Steve tightly. "Yes. You're right Steve. Kisses make all boo boos go away" He presses a kiss to Steve's cheek. "Thank you big guy"


	15. Baby Bucky - Diapers

Bucky = 2-3   
Steve = Daddy

It wasn't that Bucky didn't like his diapers, he did. They brought him a kind of comfort he couldn't really explain. It was more that he was embarrassed of them and no amount of Steve's praise seemed enough to change that fact. 

Bucky used them willingly. But he was only comfortable using them standing up and would often wait until he was a squirming mess. And even then he couldn't just go. He would always stand and wander over to the corner, he would stand there awkwardly as he released his bladder. He would then go back to playing like nothing had happened. 

The first time he went in front of Steve it didn't really count because he had been asleep. The two had been watching a movie and Bucky had been curled beside Steve, his pacifier in his mouth and his head on his Daddy's shoulder. 

Steve had heard it more than anything once Bucky had drifted off to sleep. It was a soft muffled hiss and Bucky moved a little closer to Steve with a little whine as his bladder released in his sleep. 

Steve had chuckled a little and kissed the side of his baby's head. 

**** 

The second time Bucky was fully awake. He had been sitting on his knees playing with his blocks. 

He had been squirming for the last hour and Steve had noticed. He didn't say anything, his baby would let go when he was ready. Steve was a little surprised when Bucky's squirming stopped. Surprised because Bucky hadn't retreated to the corner. 

He watched his baby quietly and smiled a little when a look of relief crossed Bucky's features, his game had stopped for the moment and Bucky clutched his block tightly in his fist. Bucky relaxes a little with a relieved sigh a minute later and happily went back to  
his game. 

Steve chuckled. His baby was the cutest baby in the whole world. 

**** 

The third time Bucky had been in Steve's lap. Bucky lay curled his with legs in Steve's lap, his head on Steve's chest. 

Steve had one arm wrapped around Bucky protectively and the other was holding Bucky's bottle. 

Bucky was completely relaxed, his little eyes were drooping and his mouth was suckling on the bottle almost lazily. 

Steve smiled when his baby finished and set the bottle aside. He patted Bucky's back. Bucky burped loudly and blushed. Steve chuckled and kissed Bucky's cheek. Bucky had smiled and curled up next to Steve, a few seconds later he had sighed in relief and there was an audible hiss as he released his bladder. 

Steve, hearing this, had smiled and kissed Bucky's forehead, rubbing his belly gently. 

Once finished Bucky had curled up on Steve's lap and had promptly fallen asleep.


	16. Baby Peter - Dada To The Rescue

Peter = 2   
Tony = Dada 

"Dada!" Peter was in the elevator of the Avengers tower, alone, bleeding, little and scared. This morning he'd woken up big, he'd gone to school and passed all of his homework in on time. He'd been going home when he had jumped in to stop a robbery. A normal day for a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. 

But the man had a gun. 

And Peter simply hadn't been fast enough. 

Peter was still wearing his suit, his mask off; he'd abandoned it on his way out. He was crying, the tears stinging the scratches on his face. Peter wasn't quite sure when he'd slipped and he didn't really care. He just wanted his Daddy. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He needed the potty, his belly really hurt, his shoulder was on fire. 

"Dada!" Peter said again, why wasn't Daddy answering him?! And why was this elevator so slow?!  He sobbed and wiped at his eyes. 

"Mr. Stark is one the top floor Parker. It will all be okay," Jarvis said softly. 

"No Mr. Stark!" Peter howled, he was sobbing and shaking and he really needed to potty. "Dada! I want Dada!" 

Peter looked up at the floor numbers. 10 more to go. Peter sobbed, his legs were shaking, his hands were shaking, everything was shaking. 

Tony was there as soon as the elevator doors opened of his floor and he was immediately scooping his boy into his arms. 

"Dada," Peter sniffled, burying his face in Daddy's shoulder. 

"Oh my sweetheart, what happened?" Tony said, picking Peter right up and rocking him gently, pressing gentle kisses to the side of his head. 

"Bad guys. And-and-and a gun. And I scared," Peter was hiccuping and squirming in Tony's arms. 

"Shhh, you're okay now sweatpea, Dadas got you," Tony promised, rubbing his belly in smooth gentle circles because he knew how much Peter liked that.

"Can you let Daddy clean up your boo-boo?" Tony asked softly, rubbing his belly and kissing the side of his head. Peter quickly shook his head and buried his face in Tony's shoulder. 

"Honey I have to. I'm sorry baby boy but Dada has to," Tony said softly and gently bringing him over to the couch, setting him down. 

"No!" Peter howled, he knew it would hurt badly. "Dada! Dada!" He reached for him, tears streaming down his face. He was breaking Tony's heart, he gently took his hands and kissed them. 

"I know honey. I'm sorry. Dada's Sorry, he'll make it fast okay?" Tony said softly and gently offered Peter the Iron Man pacifier. Tony had remembered pointing it out in the store, chuckling softly but Peter had fallen absolutely in love with it. Peter took it softly, and suckled a couple times. He wiped his eyes and nodded. "Thank you baby," Tony kissed the side of his head and gently pulled the top of his suit down. 

Tony made sure to be slow and careful, he worked for about 20 minutes before Peter howled his named and reached for him. Tony immediately held him and rubbed his back, Peter's legs were soaked and a puddle was growing underneath him. "It's okay honey. It was just an accident, Dada's not mad baby boy," 

Peter sniffles and nodded, he was so happy his Dada wasn't mad. "No mad?" He asked again and smiled a little bit when he felt Tony kiss his head. 

"No baby boy. I'm not mad I promise," Tony continued gently rubbing Peter's belly as he waited for his baby to finish. "It's all okay honey, accidents happen,"

When Peter was all done he reached for Tony with a pitiful whimper. Tony picked him up and held him and rocked him, he loved his baby boy so much and he wanted to protect him from all the evils of the world. "It's okay all now Honey. Dada's here, Dada's got you,"


End file.
